syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Syphon Filter events
This article lists the timeline of events in the Syphon Filter series. Please remember: * EVERY event MUST have a corresponding source. Irrefutable evidence will be required in the extreme right column, where the game and mission of the event is provided. Should evidence be in Zeus files or dossiers, list the document that states the event occurred. Disputed events and/or those with an unspecified timing are listed in the "Úndated events'' section. Staff members WILL consistently 'patrol' the page and'' events without corresponding evidenciary information WILL be deleted.'' * Demarcate events which require evidence. * Lian's timeline in particular is TERRIBLY screwed up; various game manuals have multiple contradictions about her. If in doubt, take discussions to the talk page. * Although Syphon Filter 2 takes places literally HOURS after the first game, the characters look somewhat aged. It would be wise to ignore their pictures, and instead believe in-game events. Vince Hadden says that the Kazakhstan missile incident occurred a few hours prior, so trust the dialogue over the manual and refer to the script. * Certain events may create retcons. For example, despite Zohar assassinating al-Hassan in The Omega Strain, Stone was implied to have executed the dictator during Dark Mirror. In such cases, go with the original version, or the earlier game. Thus, we would rely on TOS. ** A second example is Mara being assassinated in The Omega Strain, yet in Dark Mirror she is killed along with Elsa, of whom no mention was made at all in TOS. Once again, we would trust the original source and conclude that Elsa simply went missing. We could also assume she is truly dead, but that would make little sense given her character arc. Page still under construction. Spoilers ahead, CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! Dated events Undated events Due to a missing date, these events are considered undated until a specific time can be found for when they occur. Disputed events * The first Syphon Filter instruction manual lists Lian as being born in California and having obtained several degrees from U.S. Universities. This is then inexplicably retconned in the Syphon Filter 2 manual in the following quotation - "Originally an agent for the Chinese MSS, she was recruited in 1996 by the Agency and given a new identity as an American citizen including fake biographical information". * There are some conflicting dates in the instruction manuals and a mission in Logan's Shadow regarding Lian's background. Syphon Filter 2, 3 and The Omega Strain all list her as being in the Agency from 1995-2000 (though SF2 says "Present", since they were still Operatives at the time). However, Syphon Filter 2 and 3's backgrounds describe her as being recruited in 1996 while The Omega Strain claims she joined the Agency in 1995. ** In addition, both Syphon Filter 2 and 3's books list her as being in the Chinese MSS starting in 1989 while that of The Omega Strain claims she was recruited by the MSS in 1994. On the other hand, Syphon Filter 3 depict her as already deployed on a mission for the MSS as early as 1987 when she first met Gabe in Kabul, Afghanistan. The Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror manual states that she was engaged with a government employment contract at the age of 17 and began her stint for the MSS before she was 20. Yet she states in her testimony to Vince Hadden that she was on an assignment for the MSS. In Logan's Shadow, the briefing for a bonus mission says Lian completed her first mission for the MSS in 1992, completely contradicting SF3. Category:Syphon Filter Category:Syphon Filter 2 Category:Syphon Filter 3 Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain